


The Things Unsaid

by TheWritingGuineapig (Aridette)



Series: Short Haytham/Connor Stories [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/TheWritingGuineapig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Charles Lee's death, Connor and Haytham try to be a family, despite everything.<br/>It works out in a way that only holds loneliness for everyone involved.</p><p>Short, depressing ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Unsaid

Following Charles' death and the recovery of father and son, Haytham didn't known what to do. What was his life worth now? What was he to do if not lead the Order? He owed his life to Holden and had no right to end it himself, so that was out of the question. And now, he owed it to Connor, too.  
They tried to be family, but he was too bitter and the boy too impatient.  
Haytham couldn't recall why or when they started their illicit activities instead of arguing. Maybe they were tired of the endless fighting, maybe they just wanted to feel a closeness they couldn't achieve through their talks. Maybe Haytham just wanted something to live for and Connor someone to care for.

“I care about you very deeply.” Haytham whispered one time during their trysts. His son laid in his arms and he realised for the first time that the boy was the only thing of importance left in his life. And that he had never told anyone else these words before.

Connor stared at him in horror, then looked away in shame and finally turned his back on him.  
After a long pause, he told his father that he was engaged to a woman.  
A woman he loved.

The next day, Haytham had thought about leaving for good. But where should he go? There was no place for him in this world. He had never sold his plantation, but what was there for him? Tobacco and strangers. He might as well be dead.

She was beautiful: hair shining like gold in the sun and dark, clever eyes. She was witty and gentle and her laugh never failed to make Connor smile. She made the young Assassin happy and was perfect in every sense of the word.  
Haytham had to fake a smile during both wedding ceremonies. His face hurt badly at the end of the day.  
And no matter how much time passed, he hoped – wishing so deeply he could stop hoping – that the next time he laid with Connor, or the time after that, he wouldn't see self-loathing in his son's eyes, but the same love and adoration he could see in them when the boy was looking at her.  
Haytham Kenway was no fool. He knew very well that this was indeed just hope, a dream, nothing more. The heart, however, is a funny thing; it will never listen to reason.  
Order. Purpose. Direction. He had lost all three of them to Connor. Them, and his heart.

Even after the wedding, Connor didn't stop coming to his father, straying from his marital bed.  
When Haytham demanded to know why, the boy said that he loved her dearly, but that he couldn't ask her to give him what he needed. Haytham chuckled. He felt like tearing up on the inside.  
Still, he stayed.

He spent the next years being polite to his daughter-in-law, playing with his grandchildren at day and having sex with his son at night.  
After she had left, learning of her husband’s murderous occupation, taking the children with her, he wanted to be there for his son, but Connor didn't let him. He only let him fuck him.  
Months passed before the boy broke down. When he did, his father was buried balls-deep inside him. Connor sobbed “Why does _everyone_ leave me?”  
Haytham didn't complain, he knew that his son meant “Why does _everyone I love_ leave me?”

He felt that he was getting old, fighting all his life finally took its toll. Connor felt it, too. Their nightly activities became less and less. The Assassin made sure not to spend too much time in the homestead, Haytham was taking care of the settlers' problems anyway.  
When his son was away more and more, busying himself with missions for his brotherhood, it hit him.  
Haytham couldn't help laughing about the realisation that he was to die just as Achilles Davenport had: alone, in one of the manor's chairs.

Connor found his father's body just as he had found his Mentor's. He, too, had left him a note, though much shorter.  
It read:

 _Despite everything, I always was proud of you._  
_The only thing I regret in this life is not trying harder when you still cared._  
_But then, again, maybe that's a good thing. You won't even notice I'm not here anymore._

Connor wished he had told him that he had cared deeply for him, all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> In the "Abstergo Entertainmend Employee Handbook" they state that Connor had a blond wife who left him with their children when she learned about his work. It made me so sad and I had to get over this mean canon. So I wrote this depressing ficlet based on it and threw in a lot of conhayth angst to make it even worse.  
> idk  
> I just had to get some negativity out of my system I guess.
> 
>  
> 
> my next fics won't be without a happy ending. I solemnly swear.


End file.
